rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Burgess
Burgess is the small hometown of Jack Frost, as both a human and winter spirit in the 2012 DreamWorks film, ''Rise of the Guardians''. Location Burgess is a small town located in Pennsylvania in the United States of America. Characteristics 300 centuries back, Burgess was a small colonist town constructed from wood. The center of the town holds a small bonfire as a slither of relief from the bitter cold. In present day, Burgess is mostly comprised of modern suburbs. Lore Burgess began as a river town that was established in 1798. Thaddeus Burgess, the man that the town is named after, and his family were one of its first settlers on its land and before they where hit by the bitter winter of 1795, three years before it was officially established, the Burgesses were able to finish building one of its first log cabins. Which had provided them shelter, as well as a home and a new start. During the three year gap, and some time after entablement, pioneers and freight wagons had began to follow post roads to the southern mines cross its river by at Nancy's ferry, where it is terminal for riverboats, which had led to the town playing an important part in the development of grain farming and cattle raising in the west side of it. One of these many families that followed were the Overlands. One day, during the near end of winter and the start of the coming spring, two of the Overland children, Jackson (Jack for short) and his little unnamed sister (but is known by her nickname Flee), decide to go ice-skating on the frozen lake nearby, but because of the small approaching heat of spring causes the ice to slowly crack beneath their feet. While Jack was able to save his sister, he ended up taking her place as he falls through the ice and dies in the lake's still freezing cold water. Witnessing his sacrifice and how he was able to use fun to clam her before his death, the Man in the Moon revives Jackson Overland as the winter spirit Jack Frost, while the trauma that Jack might had suffered in his final moments as a human caused him to loss the memories of his former life. After Jack Frost was revived from the frozen lake, has his moments of wonder with his new powers, he sees the town from a high tree and flies towers it, while tumbling; as he hadn't fully mastered his new ability of flight. There Jack discovers that he is invisible among the people and flees back to the woods, and close to the frozen lake, confused and frightened of his loneness. In the present day timelines of Rise of the Guardians, Burgess marks several of the film's events. Starting with the snow day that Jack brought to the town before he has his encounter with his first believer; Jamie Bennett. Bunnymund and the Yetis later traveled to Burgess to "pick up" Jack Frost so they could bring him to the North Pole. The town has also served as the main battlefield of several fights between Pitch Black and the Guardians, during the night while their victory over the Boogeyman was marked a few minuets after daybreak. Notable Locations The Frozen Lake Because the lake is only seen whenever Jack Frost is onscreen, it is always seen frozen. It was here that Jack gave his life to save his sister. By the end of the film, it was here where Pitch was later dragged into his lair by the treacherous nightmares and Jack took the oath of the Guardians in-front of the guardians. The Village In the past, the colonists that founded the town set up the village in lumber. In modern times, the town was torn down and constructed into a smalltown suburb. Pitch's Lair In the nearby woods, there is on of many holes in the ground (this one under an old, broken bed post) that leads the the lair of the Boogeyman. The Suburbs In modern times, Burgess has expanded miles out as suburban housing. Jamie, Sophie and their friends are currently living in these houses. Town Square There are shops, cars and a gas-station in the center. In the historical section sits a bronze statue of Thaddeus Burgess with a plaque detailing the founding of Burgess. There hangs a large banner across lampposts announcing the annual Easter-Egg hunt. Downtown is first shown when Jamie is out playing with his friends. Jack (invisible to them all) starts a snowball fight and eventually sends Jamie on a sleighride across the town square. It is the square where the Guardians have their first and final official battle with Pitch, where Sandman is both "killed" and resurrected, and where it was revealed that the children could purify the magical sand. Role in the Crossover Being the home of Jack Frost, Jamie Bennett, Sophie Bennett and their friends, any story involving any of them would take place in Burgess. Being the only location in the fandom that takes place in modern times, Burgess is one of the most common targets for stories like Modern AU, Seasons Guardians or any story that involves the Guardians or the present. Trivia * The name could be a reference to Thornton Burgess, famous writer of many children's books like The Adventures of Grandfather Frog,'' Chatterer the Red Squirrel'' and Peter Cottontail (a name Jack refers to Bunny by in the movie). Category:Location Category:Rise of the Guardians